The Things You Do To Me
by LilyFerrumLupus
Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged? Warning: OC's, yaoi Next Gen.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first HP fanfiction with an OC. Actually, It is a friends OC that is the main character: Callum Weasley, who belongs to Miss XxBandersnatchxX. I also have a character in this fanfiction and that is Piers Frasier. Bandersnatch helped me create Piers, so I love him even though in this FF he isn't the nicest person. Title sucks, I know._

_Title: The Things You Do To Me_

_Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged?_

_Rating: T (may change)_

_Pairing: Teddy X OC_

_Warning: Two OC's, yaoi_

_Callum Weasley © XxBandersnatchxX_

_Piers Frasier © LilyFerrumLupus_

_I want to make clear that Bandersnatch and I __**do**__**not in any way, shape, or forms own**___**Harry Potter**___**and its characters. **__We do, however own Callum and Piers._

-x-

The Things You Do To Me

Chapter One

The Burrow was really a great place for family gatherings. For the past years (and many to come) the Potter-Weasley family met at the Burrow a week before the new Hogwarts school year started. So, with his wife and four children by his side, Bill Weasley trudged up a small foot hill and as he reached the top, standing next to an old weathered boot, he beamed.

His daughters, Victoire and Dominique, where first to stand by him, followed by their mother and lastly the boys, Louis and Callum. Exchanging nods, at once they grabbed the port key. Air whizzed around them and their bodies contorted into odd shapes. But soon enough they spiraled to the ground. Callum let go the key and landed firmly on his feet. Victoire, however, was not as lucky as she hit the ground with a thud and rolled to a stop. Callum and Louis snickered but helped their eldest sister to her feet nonetheless. She hissed a thank you and patted her long, wavy blonde hair back into place.

Callum turned away from his sister and stared happily at the Burrow. You'd never think this old, rickety looking house could hold a family of around twenty-two people, but magic was a glorious thing. He looked through the closest window on the first floor and saw a streak of bright blue headed for the door. _Teddy, _thought Callum, _perfect, he's already arrived. _

Right on time, the Lupin came bursting out the front door. A smile broke across Callum's beautifully handsome face and he couldn't help but to run and meet Teddy in the middle. Their chest's collided and they threw their arms around each other, laughing breathlessly.

"Hello, Cal," Teddy said, releasing his friend and stepping back to examine him.

"Hi there, Teddy," They stood there for minutes, just looking each other over.

Searching Callum's blue eyes and noticing the way his bangs cover half of the left one, Teddy thought, _Merlin, Cal gets more and more beautiful each time I see him, _and he mentally slapped himself. _No. Do not think of Callum like that any further._

Reluctantly, Teddy tore his eyes away from Cal and forced himself to embrace Victoire. Callum watched him go. "Teddy! I've missed you!" She squealed. At her next action, her brother's mouth fell agape in shock. She kissed him. Full on the lips, no hesitation. And Teddy kissed her back.

Victoire pulled out of her boyfriend's arms and scurried into the Burrow to seek out her Aunty Hermione. Teddy greeted Dominique, Louis, Bill and Fleur as they walked past him, following Victoire into the house. When they were gone, he slowly turned around to face the one-eighth Veela boy. Their eyes locked and, as usual, Teddy could see each thing that Cal was feeling through those blue orbs, and when he did he felt his heart crack.

"Cal—,"

"Are you. . .dating Vic?"

"Well, yes, but. . ."

"And for how long?"

"Dunno. . .maybe a month. . .or two. . ." Teddy averted his eyes to the grass and Callum was glad. He didn't want the older boy to see the tears pricking in his eyes.

"What about what you told me, last time we met? During the begging of the summer holiday? About how you are—,"

"Don't say it!" heir eyes met once more, Teddy's pleading and Callum was taken aback. Teddy took a deep breath. "Please. It was just a phase."

Cal gasped, seeing the truth behind Teddy's words: _you were just a phase. _"I-I see," the Weasley damned himself when his voice cracked, "I'll see you at dinner, Mate." With that, Callum turned his back on Teddy and entered the Burrow.

-x-

"Right this way, Dear," Grandma Molly led her youngest Veela grandson up the stairs. She opened a door with a brass handle and held it open for Callum. He stepped inside, finding his trunk at the foot of a four-post bed, his owl sitting in its cage atop it. "If you need anything, Teddy's room is next door,"

Callum bit the inside of his lip. "Thank you, Gran."

"Can't I get you anything?"

"No, thanks. Think I'm going to rest a bit before dinner," The woman, whose red hair had thinned and turned grey, smiled sweetly and with a nod, she closed Cal's door behind her.

Cal sighed and held his face in his hands. He rubbed at his eyes, willing himself not to cry, but when he pulled his hands away there were indeed tears. Hurriedly, he dried his hands off on his jeans and stepped over to his owl.

She was a barn owl that he'd gotten his first year at Hogwarts. Eve, he'd named her. They'd grown a powerful relationship over the years and now as Cal was going into his sixth year, Eve was still at his side. He opened the hinged side of her cage. She fluttered out of her metal cellar and rested on Callum's outstretched arms where she flexed her wings and swiveled her head, giving a curious _hoo _every now and then. Cal sat on his bed while Eve affectionately nipped at his hand.

Callum was just admiring the black bedspread when a knock sounded at the door. It opened, reveling his brother and, once again, Grandma. "Sorry to be a bother, dear. We have to share the rooms this year . . . Victoire and Dominique have decided to stay until the lot of you leave. You wouldn't mind . . . ?" She motioned to Louis.

"Course not," In fact; Cal was almost relieved to be sharing a room with his older brother.

Molly smiled, pulling out her wand and ushering Louis in. She waved her wand and mumbled a spell, the tip of her wand now pointed at the bed, "There we are. It's a trundle." Louis thanked her, and she was gone.

Louis set his things against the wall and sat next to his brother. "What's wrong, Callie?"

Cal's forehead creased and he shook his head. Louis swiveled, putting his feet up across Callum's lap, leaning back against the bed frame with his forearms behind his head. "There is no point in lying to me, Cal. You know you wear your heart upon your sleeve. I se it in your eyes, babe. Come on—what is it?"

The younger Veela sighed. "Louis . . . how did you know you were gay?"

Louis blinked. Then, so suddenly it made Cal jump; he let out a bark of laughter that disappeared when he noticed his brother was serious. Louis folded his feet under him and leaned forward to sit crisscrossed. "What's brought this up?"

"How did you know you were gay," repeated the younger stubbornly.

"I always knew. I was born gay!" Louis cheered, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"Did you ever notice girls, though?"

"Before I was sure of myself, yes, of course. I wanted to be normal like everybody else, but I was already not normal, but I never truly liked them." He paused. "Now, Callie, why do you ask?"

The addressed male blushed and turned his gaze to Eve's tawny feathers, sighing when she got annoyed with his preening and flew to her cage, but he refused to meet his brother's eyes.

". . . Could I get an answer today, Cal?"

"Right. Louis . . . I think I'm gay." With the two latter words, Callum swore he could feel the weight of the world crashing down on him and he covered his eyes.

"Callum? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not," his voice wavered, "I just can't believe it!" He met his brother's eyes, "I need your help."

Louis felt his heart swell a little, mainly because of how broken his brother sounded. "I'm not good at giving advice, you know this. Just be honest with yourself, Callie. When you are ready, you can be honest with everyone else."

"Is it scary? Coming out, I mean." Callum remembered all too vividly, when Louis had come out, the way his father had excused himself and had not been seen for at least two days after.

"Bloody terrifying."

-x-

_A/N: This was fun to write :3 Callie is a doll, Bandersnatch. Okay, so I want to make clear that there is NOT a bromance between Cal and Louis. LOL. When I read this over: "…I see it in your eyes, babe. . ." I kind of laughed and thought that Lou was a creepy brother, but that isn't what I meant him to be like. I interpreted his character as flirty, bubbly, and a joker—so he was supposed to be joking. Sorry, aha._

_Please review! I will update when I get some reviews~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those of you who are reading! I am enjoying writing this story and I LOVE Cal! I hope you guys adore him just as much as I do. Please continue reading, and have a good day!_

_Title: The Things You Do To Me_

_Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged?_

_Rating: T (may change)_

_Pairing: Teddy X OC_

_Warning: Two OC's, yaoi_

_Callum Weasley © XxBandersnatchxX_

_Piers Frasier © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Please **review**!_

_I want to make clear that Bandersnatch and I __**do**__**not in any way, shape, or forms own**___**Harry Potter**___**and its characters. **__We do, however own Callum and Piers._

-x-

The Things You Do To Me

Chapter Two

It was a beautiful day outside. A light breeze drifted over the land and there was not a cloud in sight. _Perfect day for Quidditch practice_, thought Arthur, so he rounded up his Quidditch players in the family: Lily, James, Albus, Teddy, Callum, Hugo, and he even convinced Harry and Ron to play.

Small teams were picked and Lily scampered into the house to retrieve the balls and her antique_ Nimbus 2000_. While the others waited, Callum stood next to Teddy silently. Teddy gave Callum a hip check with an innocent smile. Cal held his breath at the small gesture most people considered affectionate. He turned his head to stare at Teddy. He opened his mouth to say something when Lily came back out, struggling with the case that held their playing balls. Teddy rushed forward to help her, and Cal was left hanging.

All mounted on their brooms, they took to the sky. Arthur started a countdown—at one he released the Bludgers, Snitch, and through the Quaffle into the air. Albus and Lily went the highest into the air, as the Seekers, to look for the Snitch. Club in hand, Callum sped through the air to block a Bludger from nailing Teddy in the side as the blue haired man reached for the Quaffle. Cal swatted the iron ball in the opposite direction. Teddy yelled thanks over the wind and was soon after the Quaffle once more.

On the ground, Victoire was planting daisies with her grandmother. She looked up in time to see her boyfriend grab the Quaffle before Ron and hurl it over the house—which they used as a goal post—and scored his team ten points. Victoire cheered and clapped her hands together. Teddy pointed to her with a wide smile on his face while the blonde blew him a kiss. Callum thought how much he would love to beat his sister with the wooden club in his hand. Staring daggers at Victoire, he hardly noticed when his mum called up to the players that lunch was ready.

At once the Weasley's and Potter's in the air landed, dismounting their brooms and setting them against the house for later use. Fleur and Ginny brought out sandwiches, and waved their wands to conjure up some red and white checkered picnic blankets. Rose, Louis, and Callum took a blanket to themselves. Cal watched with envy as his sister and Teddy sprawled on a blanket together, Vic denying anyone who asked to sit with them, even shooing away little, toddler George II.

"—Callum?" Rose cleared her throat.

"What?"

"I asked you what you wanted to do when you graduated Hogwarts next year . . ."

"Oh. I dunno, Rosie. I was thinking of going into wand lore," Louis turned to his brother, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Callum elbowed him.

-x-

Another game of Quidditch and a sore wrist later, Callum pulled out the trundle bed for Louis, who was just finishing up dinner. Not a minute later his brother came into the room and shut the door behind him.

Callum noticed the wolf-like smile across Louis' face. "Do I want to know?" He drawled out.

"I think so," Louis jumped onto his trundle bed and patted the spot next to him, where Cal sat apprehensively. "So, I have this friend, and he plays for the same team us as," he searched blue eyes that were similar, yet darker to his own and found that his younger brother understood, "and he's pretty attractive. Think you'd be interested?"

Callum groaned, biting his lip. "I only came out to you yesterday, Lou."

"Yes, I know!"

"I don't know . . ."

"Well, think about it, Callie! I'll write him tonight and ask him to send a picture, alright?"

Cal nodded and his brother sprang off the bed, opening his trunk and pulling out a notebook and quill. He sat back next to his brother, opening to a blank page and scribbling to get his quill flowing. "Now," said Louis, "if he's not your type, I understand. I know a few other's as well,"

"How is it that you happen to know every gay wizard in Hogwarts?"

"When you are a male Veela, it isn't hard, dear brother. Don't tell me you have never had to beat men off with a stick?"

"Course I have," grumbled Cal, "they were just looking for a booty call."

Louis didn't answer and started his letter:

_Dearest Max,_

_I am writing to ask if you would be so kind as to send a picture of yourself to me. My brother's owl, Eve, will be delivering this and she can return with your photo—_

The scratch of his quill on the paper stopped, and he met his brother's wide eyes. "Did you hear th—,"

"Sssh!" Louis put his hand over his brother's mouth and together they listened.

Again they heard it, and Louis detected it as a moan. A moan, coming from Teddy's room next door.

"Teddy!"

Louis dropped his hand, Cal's mouth falling agape. "_Victoire?_" He hissed.

"VICT—," Callum grabbed his wand, casting a nonverbal spell teddy had taught him—a sound barrier around their room, cutting off Teddy's pleasured scream.

"Merlin!" Louis sighed, returning to his letter.

_I shall await your response. With love,_

_Louis_

_P.S. I've found yet another for our group._

Louis folded the letter, sealed it in an envelope and tied it to Eve's ankle with some twine. She perched on his arm while he opened the bedroom window, then she took off into the night.

"There, Max should respond s—Callie, are you alright?"

Callum was not alright, but he didn't answer. He knew Louis would see it in his eyes anyway.

"No, you're not," Louis answered himself, sitting back next to the other blonde. "But what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Callum practically whimpered.

"Callie." Louis wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders comfortingly. "You know you can tell me everything,"

"I know." Cal rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder. "I just don't want to—well, I _can't _say it."

There was a knock on their door and Hugo stepped in. Louis pulled away. "Oh, sorry." Hugo shifted awkwardly and threw a thumb over his shoulder, "Gran has been yelling for you two for a while now, she thinks she's upset you and you're rebelling." Hugo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she wants to talk to us all."

-x-

Callum sat around the bewitched table with his family, noting bitterly how Vic and Teddy were absent. "Tomorrow we are taking those who are returning to Hogwarts to Diagon Alley for school shopping. Dominique, you and Victoire are going to go out with Gran." Bill said.

Bill excused them, and everyone headed to their rooms. _Thank Merlin, _thought Cal as he walked side by side with Louis up the staircase, _that Vic is not coming. _He hoped he wouldn't be awkward around Teddy the next day. Just as Louis' hand grasped the doorknob, Victoire slid out of Teddy's room.

She locked eyes with Callum and the color left her face. Her hair was messed up and coming unstraightened. "Did you hear?" She asked in a rushed whisper.

"I think everyone in England heard," spat Cal. Louis shot him a curious glance and touched his arm in a silent attempt to calm him.

Victoire scowled and tilted her nose up arrogantly. "Well," She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell mum and dad about this." She turned on her heel and went down the stairs.

"Why? Because you're an adult and Teddy is still a minor? Three years younger than you, really, Vic!" Callum called after his sister.

Louis' grip on his brother's arm tightened and he pushed him into the bedroom. Louis shut the door behind him. He turned to find Cal biting his lip, pacing.

"I see what this is about," realization hit Louis, "you like Teddy, don't you?"

Cal stopped his pacing. "It doesn't matter anymore, Lou. Teddy loves Victoire, even though at the beginning of summer he told me—," Cal stopped himself and continued his pacing.

-x-

_I'm sorry to stop here but I felt it was the right place to. Please enjoy, and review!_

1.) Hip check: to physically impact someone at the hip by using the hip. It is a versatile action but can especially be used as a greeting or to show playful aggression or disagreement.

_She hip checked him when he told her that chicks were weak._

_© Urban Dictionary_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so I added another OC and that is Max, and also Nero Zabini who belongs to my lone reviewer: Silvereyedfreak. There probably won't be many other OC's but a few extra characters. _

_Title: The Things You Do To Me_

_Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged?_

_Rating: T (may change)_

_Pairing: Teddy X OC_

_Warning: OC's, yaoi_

_Callum Weasley © XxBandersnatchxX_

_Piers Frasier © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Max Taylor © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Nero Zabini © Silvereyedfreak _

_Celeste Gladstone © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Please **review**!_

_I want to make clear that Bandersnatch and I __**do**__**not in any way, shape, or forms own**___**Harry Potter**___**and its characters. **__We do, however own Callum, Max, and Piers._

-x-

The Things You Do To Me

Chapter Three

Callum awoke the next morning to find breathing hard. He snapped his eyes open and found Louis half-laying across his chest with a piece of parchment hiding his face. He peeked around the corner and smiled. "Great! You're up!"

"Yes, no thanks to you," Callum pushed his brother off and sat up. "What's that?"

"Max's reply,"

"And?" Callum asked, damning himself for sounding so eager. _I should be eager, _Cal thought, _there's no use in wasting my time on Teddy, so may as well keep my mind open to others._

Louis handed over a picture. The boy in the picture—Max—looked tall and stocky, well built. He had short, dark brown curly hair and light blue eyes. In the picture, a smile played on his lips and every so often, in the moving picture he would cross his arms or turn his eyes away. Cal was impressed.

"Well?"

"Very good looking, yes,"

"Would you date him?"

"I-I don't know . . ."

"Only curious, I'm not pushing you."

"I know."

"Shall we have breakfast then?"

-x-

Diagon Alley was crowded far more than usual, even though there were four days left until the next Hogwarts year. Teddy stood three people away from Callum, yet he wasn't surprised. Cal had no doubt in mind that Teddy hadn't heard his blonde friend yelling after his sister. Yes, Teddy heard. And Teddy knew Callum was right, and what he and Vic had done was wrong.

"Sixth and seventh years with me, everyone else go with Ginny and Hermione." Bill said, waving Teddy and Cal—sixth years—and Louis, the only seventh year.

Callum's face fell. Now he'd have to spend most of the day with his suggestive brother and with Teddy. He loved them both and always would, but _really_? Please, not today. But to no avail, Bill led the three boys off to the book store while the youngest Potter-Weasley's headed the opposite way.

"Hey—Callie, look," Louis elbowed his brother and pointed into the crowd. "There's Max!"

And there he was, tall and built and _handsome_, talking to Mr. Ollivander's great grandson at the wand shop.

"Let's go say hello, shall we?"

_No, _Cal thought, but let his brother drag him over to his friend anyway. Max turned away from the other boy and grinned at the familiar face of Louis Weasley.

"Hey," said Max, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist when the blonde did the same around his neck.

Louis pulled away. "Max, this is my brother,"

The two boys smiled at each other and Cal took Max's offered hand. "I'm Max,"

"Callum," Max pulled his hand away, noticing when Callum's hand lingered longer than casual. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, making the Veela blush and look away. "I'm going to go find dad."

The blonde and the brunette watched the sixth year push through the crowd. Max couldn't help but let his blue eyes wander down the back of Callum's body.

Louis elbowed the other boy in the ribs. "Don't look at him like that. Callie's pure,"

"Oh really? How pure?"

"Hmm," Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "Pure enough to consider dating you,"

"Oh, so he's the one you mentioned in your letter?"

Louis nodded. "Don't say anything about him, though, not even to Celeste or Nero. Still in the closet, you know."

"Horrible place, the closet is."

"Agreed, Mate."

-x-

Shopping in Diagon Alley went fine, and three days later the Potter-Weasley family sat at the bewitched table having their last dinner before the children left the following morning. Teddy and Callum only exchanged brief, meaningless conversations over the few days.

All chatter died down and a pleasant silence fell over the family. Louis elbowed Callum and their eyes met. _This is the perfect time, _Louis' eyes seemed to say. He cleared his throat and set down his knife and fork.

"So, Louis, how's that boy you've been seeing?" Victoire asked smugly from across the table.

"Nero and I decided to break up over the summer, Vic."

"Yeah, I forgot." No she didn't. Louis sighed, his heart feeling rather heavy and uncomfortable. He wanted to leave badly, but if Callie was going to confess his burden he would need the support of his brother.

Callum cleared his throat again. "Uh—father, mum?"

"Hm?" Bill's eyes were down as he sawed his fork into his steak but Fleur set her eyes on her youngest child's face.

"I-I have to tell you something . . . all of you," more eyes fell upon him and he dropped his to his lap.

"Today, Callum?" Vic hissed and got a painful look from Louis.

"Would you shut up, Victoire?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"You can't tell me wh—,"

"—Both of you, stop it!"

"Fleur, don't get involved—,"

The whole table broke out into an argument. "I'm gay!" Callum raised his voice to be heard against the bickering, and heard he was. Silence fell once again. "I'm gay," Callum repeated.

Teddy stared at the beautiful boy in awe. He _confessed_? Just like that? Teddy suddenly feared Callum would bring up a past he'd rather not relive, but the fear disappeared. This was Cal, after all.

"I plan on dating Louis' friend Max once I get to know him," Cal said openly.

Teddy felt every drop of color leave his face, and he used every bit of his will power to keep his hair from changing.

"Teddy, your eyes are red," Rose pointed out. Teddy closed them hurriedly and hid in his shoulder.

Callum had to look at his father, so out of the corner of his eye he did. And what he saw did not help his pride at all. Bill had both elbows on the table and his hands were rubbing at his eyes while Fleur rubbed his forearm and whispered something to him.

"I'm done." Cal announced, setting his napkin on the table and pushing the chair back.

On his way up the stairs he heard another chair pushing back, footsteps coming his way, and Callum found himself taking the stairs two at a time. His door slammed behind him and Eve jumped with a startled, slightly annoyed screech.

Callum felt tears, hot on his cheeks and rubbed them away with frustration. "Callum?" Came the sweet, innocent voice of Rose. The blonde opened the door and his cousin stepped in. "Let's sit?" They sat on Louis' trundle.

"W-where's Lou?"

"After I left he was starting to yell at Vic, I believe." She leaned against his chest. "How long have you known?"

"I've only just admitted it to myself and to Louis. But I've know ever since I started Hogwarts with Teddy . . ."

"Do you . . . love Teddy?"

He nodded against her red hair and she sighed sadly. "Callum, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's really nothing you or I can do," He tried to reassure the redhead.

"I know, I know. But he doesn't even know—,"

"Oh, Teddy knows. He just won't let himself accept it."

-x-

The next morning all students were awaken early by Molly, who'd set out their school robes at the foot of each of their beds.

"Thank you, Gran." Callum popped his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You are welcome, dear. And Callum," she made eye contact with him, "your family will always love you." She smiled and left the brothers to get dressed.

Callum didn't eat breakfast, his stomach just wouldn't let him, so he promised his aunt he'd eat onboard the train.

-x-

Once out of the muggle station and at platform 9 ¾, Louis trotted away from his family in search of his friends. With no luck yet, he dropped his things off for them to be loaded and checked the hanging clock above his head. Ten minutes until he had to be on board. He stood on his toes to look over the crowd.

Thinking he may have spotted someone, he headed off to his left.

He mumbled a few things like 'scuse me, miss' and 'pardon me, sir' to get his way through the crowd. In front of him, Nero Zabini was just saying goodbye to his parents when his eyes met the Weasley's.

Grinning from ear to ear, the Slytherin nearly ran to Louis. They hugged tightly and their lips met. Without warning Nero's tongue slipped past Louis' lips. As a growl sounded deep in the back of both their throats, Louis found himself in the best snogging session he'd ever experienced.

-x-

_I seriously LOVE Nero! Thank you again, Silvereyedfreak. Please enjoy and review!~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: The Things You Do To Me_

_Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged?_

_Rating: T (may change)_

_Pairing: Teddy X OC_

_Warning: OC's, yaoi_

_Callum Weasley © XxBandersnatchxX_

_Piers Frasier © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Max Taylor © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Nero Zabini © Silvereyedfreak _

_Celeste Gladstone © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Please **review**!_

_I want to make clear that Bandersnatch and I __**do**__**not in any way, shape, or forms own**___**Harry Potter**___**and its characters. **__We do, however own Callum, Max, Celeste, and Piers. Nero belongs to Silvereyedfreak._

-x-

The Things You Do To Me

Chapter Four

Louis and Nero separated and smiled fondly at each other. Hearing his name being shouted above the crowd's murmur, Louis looked over his shoulder. Cal was coming towards the couple; he'd dropped off his bags already and walked up to his brother empty handed.

"Hello," Callum nodded to the black haired boy in front of his brother.

"Hi,"

"This is Nero," Louis smiled, and the boy next to him pecked his cheek.

_Louis' boyfriend, _remembered Callum.

A whistle on the Hogwarts express screeched out; letting all the young witches and wizards know they needed to be on the train before the next whistle sounded. Helping Nero with his trunk, Louis followed Callum to drop off Nero's bags. They proceeded to board the train, and together the three sat together, leaving the door to their space open. About a minute before the final whistle sounded, a brown haired girl with blonde highlights, followed by Max, stepped into the boys' room. Callum noticed the Ravenclaw crest sewn onto her robes.

She cracked a smile and plopped onto the seat to Nero, giving the boy a quick hug while chatting with him and Louis. Her eyes fell on Callum, who she just now noticed.

Louis introduced the girl—Celeste—to his brother. "And this is my brother, Callum." Of course, Celeste already knew this.

"I think we may've met once before," Celeste said, her grey eyes dancing with recognition. "Or maybe you just look familiar because you're just as good looking as Lou," Callum blushed, and the girl's smile broadened. "Have you met Max? And Nero, too?"

"I've only just met Nero, but Louis introduced me to Max in Diagon Alley."

The Ravenclaw nodded, her eyes darting to Max. She already knew that they'd met—in fact, she didn't know why she had asked. Max had written to her after he'd met their friend's brother—about how he was almost better looking than Louis, the way his hair fell over one eye and the one exposed, blue eye sparkled like a twilight sky.

-x-

"Who are your friends, Callum? I've hardly ever seen you at Hogwarts." Max asked, lightly elbowing the blonde next to him.

Callum shrugged. "I don't have many 'close friends'. Most of the time I am with my cousin Rose, or just jumping from group to group." Max smiled, understanding, he had no doubt that the Veela could fit in anywhere—he was just so easy to get along with.

"You could spend this year with us, if you'd like." Louis suggested.

"Alright," Callum didn't need to give the offer much thought. It would be nice to be around people like him, who accepted him for who he was.

"_Young Witches and Wizards," _a woman's voice came over the intercom, and the train noticeably quieted down, _"we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please make sure you have all your belongings and are dressed in your proper House robes." _A click sounded, and all was silent.

Callum straightened his black and yellow tie, dropping his hands and cautiously looking up at Max from beneath this lashes. Max's sky blue eyes were on Callum, and their eyes met. Cal wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Max moving in closer to him. He turned his face, engaging Louis in a meaningless conversation. The brunette sighed, leaning back into the train's seat.

-x-

"Don' worry abou' it," Hagrid was trying to calm a group of first year's, "yer belongin's are on their way to Hogwarts righ' now!" His booming voice was heard clearly above the other student's chatter.

"Come one," Max said, slipping his hand into Callum's. "Sit with us,"

"O-okay," Cal walked behind his new seventh year friends and together the five of them sat in a horse-less carriage together. Night had fallen and the air was cold enough for the student's to see their breath.

"Callum!" Said blonde turned his head, seeing his cousin Rose and Teddy coming towards them.

"Hi," Cal said breathlessly to Rose when she sat next to him. She shrunk into her cousin's shoulder for warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder to create friction. "Where's Teddy?"

"Um . . . There—Teddy what are you doing?"

The blue haired teen was standing in front of the carriage where, normally, horses would have stood. His eyes were obviously set on something. "Oh—nothing," Teddy brushed her off.

Stepping onto the carriage Teddy briefly mad eye contact with Callum. Ripping his eyes away from the blonde's, Teddy noticed the feelings in those dark blue eyes. Still, after Callum's confession, they had yet to have a real conversation.

Teddy sat next to Rose, also putting an arm around her. He tried not to note when Rose pulled a bit out of his grip and nuzzled into Cal's side.

-x-

_Sorry, short chapter and long awaited. I hope it was worth waiting for! Happy belated birthday, Silvereyedfreak! Please review~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: The Things You Do To Me_

_Summary: Callum and Teddy are starting yet another year at Hogwarts—but before school starts, will their friendship be damaged?_

_Rating: T (may change)_

_Pairing: Teddy X OC_

_Warning: OC's, yaoi_

_Callum Weasley © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Raven Declan © XxBandersnatchxX_

_Max Taylor © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Nero Zabini © Silvereyedfreak _

_Celeste Gladstone © LilyFerrumLupus_

_Please **review**!_

_I want to make clear that Bandersnatch and I __**do**__**not in any way, shape, or forms own**___**Harry Potter**___**and its characters. **__We do, however own Callum, Max, Celeste, and Raven. Nero belongs to Silvereyedfreak._

_A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long. My Hunger Games SYOT was deleted and I was suspended for a while, but other than that my life's just been a bit crazy. Well I'm back now, with more HP next gen for you. Oh! By the way, Bandersnatch and I were hanging out and we decided to trade OC's; I gave her Piers (she renamed him Raven) and now I own Callum! This story may be about my OC now, but it is still dedicated to her._

-x-

The Things You Do To Me

Chapter Five

The first few weeks of Hogwarts went by extremely fast. The young witches and wizards had finally gotten set in their groove, had remembered their classes and the way there, and gotten to know their teachers for the present year. Among the quieting chaos, the first Hogsmeade weekend was just around the corner.

Mid Friday morning, Callum sat next to Lorcan—a family friend—in Potions. He absentmindedly handed his partner a glass of snake fangs to be crushed while he finished reading the directions.

_8.) Crush six fangs to a fin powder and add to your potion_

"You need to crush six of them," said Callum, looking up. Lorcan added three more fangs.

_9.) Set the potion on high and wait for boiling temperatures to occur._

He turned the dial on the stove to high, and then sat back in his chair to wait. He looked up at the ceiling and pretended not to feel Lorcan's eyes on him. When he couldn't take the stare much longer, he turned to the blonde at his side.

"What?" Cal snapped.

Lorcan hummed a reply while raising his eyebrows and turned back to the now boiling potion. Callum huffed with irritation. The Scammander's were very nice, good people, but they sure knew how to annoy someone.

_10.) Bottle your brew and set to cool for exactly one minute_

When they minute was over, Callum gently took the corked off glass vase to the professors desk for scoring. He had a feeling they did well; Lorcan was quiet good at potions.

"Careful, Raven," said a sneering voice from behind, "wouldn't want you to catch Weasley's _disease_." Resentfully, Callum turned round and was greeted coolly by the silver eyes of Scorpius Malfoy and his best friend Raven Declan.

Raven chuckled, smirking at the fact that Callum was offended—or so he thought. Callum had grown used to Scorpius' taunting had it was no longer truly bothersome, only another annoyance to add to the list.

"Back off, Malfoy." Said Teddy, who was standing, unnoticed by the three boys, behind the Slytherins.

Malfoy turned around, startled and annoyed that Teddy had sneaked up on him. "Well, well. Lupin has to save you again? Can't take care of yourself, can you?" He sneered, moving around Cal with Raven on his heels to set their potion next to the others.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering a letter from the Head Mistress," he said, waving a white envelope in reference. "And it's a good thing I am. Malfoy hasn't left you alone since-"

"I don't need you looking after me," Cal said wearily. "You haven't even held a conversation with me in weeks. The very most you've said is 'I'll see you around'. You just pop up out of no where, get Scorpius off my back, then leave and pretend it never happened."

Teddy dropped his gaze, his hair turning a darker blue. "I really am sorry about that, Cal." Teddy risked meeting Callum's eyes again. "Maybe I could make it up to you? Some how?"

"How?"

"How about we spend some time together in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I told Louis I'd go with him. . ."

"How 'bout towards the end? You could spend all day with them and then meet me by the Shrieking Shack at two o'clock?"

"Oh all right. I'll see you then, Teddy."

-x-

Callum loved coming to Hogsmeade. He loved the people, the places, the drinks, everything. He, Celeste, Louis, Max and Nero sat in a corner of the Three Broomsticks with a butter beer each. Max was sitting rather close to Callum, but he didn't take notice of it. Nero and Louis were whispering lovingly to each other across the table from Cal, and Callum stared longingly at the relationship they had. Nero turned his eyes towards him and winked. Blinking, Cal looked away.

Max nudged Callum's arm and caught his eye. For the first time the blonde registered their closeness and a faint blush tinted his cheeks. "It's beautiful, their relationship, isn't it?"

"Yes," Callum breathed, "they're very lucky."

"Are you jealous?"

The Weasley shrugged. "In a way."

"I am. I wish someone would look at me like that." His eyes flickered to the couple across the table.

"Someone will, someday. You are a wonderful person, you know."

"Someday soon?"

"Possibly," Celeste fixed her blue-grey eyes on them.

"How 'bout now?"

"Wha-?" Callum was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. The kiss was chaste and quick, and even over his own gasp he heard Celeste do the same.

Max pulled away from the blonde's lips and mumbled a small apology. Looking anywhere except for Max's direction he saw that Nero was eyes were smiling at him from underneath his Muggle styled 'gothic-emo' hair, Louis was flat out beaming, and Callum saw someone he was not expecting to see. Teddy's blue hair had caught his eye, and the next second their eyes locked, but Teddy whipped around, his face now out of view.

-x-

"Cal? Are you positive that your not. . .mad?"

"I promised you, I'm not angry."

Still unconvinced, Max moved towards the front of their group were Celeste and Louis were arguing about something. Nero moved closer to his boyfriend's brother.

"You're really not mad?" Callum nodded. "Was that your first kiss?"

"No,"

Nero rose his eyebrows doubtfully. "With a boy?"

"Still, no."

"Really? Wow, I never would have known. You looked so surprised."

"I was."

"Do you like Max?"

"Like…?"

"Like, would you date him?"

"Oh," Callum slowed his pace, for Celeste was now looking back at them. "I suppose I would."

Nero flashed his white teeth and pulled at his sleeves. "That's great. He feels that way about you, y'know? I think he might ask you out today," Nero waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Callum didn't know what to say, so he dropped his tell-all eyes to the ground with a small smile.

-x-

Glancing up at the clock hanging above a bars door, he touched Louis' arm. Louis turned to him. "I have to go. I—uh—told a friend I'd meet them in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, alright. Have fun, Callie." The other's said goodbye to him, and as he was walking away Max called out his name.

Groaning on the inside, Callum turned to meet Max. "Yeah?"

"I was, um, wondering if you would…be my boyfriend?"

"Oh," Cal looked shocked. "Um…okay, Max. Yeah,"

"Great," Max beamed.

-x-

Teddy was sitting on the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack, looking at the forest before him. "Sorry I'm late," Callum said, brushing his bangs out of his eye momentarily, only to have the wind sweep them back a second later as he sat up on the fence next to his friend.

"For a moment I thought he might've stood me up," Teddy chuckled, obviously not noticing his dating reference.

"Sorry," Callum laughed to.

"That's alright. So, how has your first day in Hogsmeade been?"

"Uh, fine. Yours?"

"Great. Why just fine? Anything happen?" Callum didn't answer. "I…saw you in the Three Broomsticks." Teddy confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…about that…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" The word sounded very awkward to Callum.

"Then, no. Now…yeah, he is."

Teddy nodded, keeping his eyes away from Callum. He turned his head to look at the Shack. "That's cool. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Cal said stiffly. "How are you and Victoire doing?" He made sure to sneer his sister's name.

"We broke up the first week of school, actually."

Callum slowly turned his head so he was looking at the back of Teddy's. "Did you really?" Why had nobody told him? Did nobody know?

"Only Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny and my parents know. We thought it'd be better not to tell everyone right when school was starting again. But since school's flowing easily now, I guess they should know…" Teddy turned back around, and the two boys stared at each other. "Do you ever miss what we had, Cal?"

Callum gasped. They hadn't talked about this…well, since it'd happened. "Of course I do. I think about it every day, Teddy."

Guilt rose up in Teddy's throat, but he couldn't look away from Callum's eyes. They were so hurt, they were begging him so much to something, anything, but his voice failed him.

The blonde cleared his throat and hopped off the fence. "We should probably be going. The carriages will be coming soon to take us back to Hogwarts."

"Right," the metamorphagus sighed, jumping down as well.

-x-

_Alright, that's enough for now. Please review!_


End file.
